


feels like we've already waited too long

by 249b-east-35th (NinjaKitten)



Series: don't worry baby (about how it should be) [2]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, M/M, Shower Sex, talking about feelings, this got ridiculously fluffy and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKitten/pseuds/249b-east-35th
Summary: Nathan had expected to have to coax Simon out of the chaste kisses and hand-holding stage, not this explosion of pent-up sexual frustration and daddy issues that rivalled Nathan’s.Epilogue to 'don't worry baby'; Nathan and Simon finally get some alone time.





	feels like we've already waited too long

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. 
> 
> At long last, this is the smutty sequel to ‘don’t worry baby’ – which isn’t required reading, but it might help.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read, enjoyed, and especially commented on my other fics – I love you guys. 
> 
> So, enjoy your gift of porn (and happy Pride!)

 

The night air was freezing, but Nathan barely noticed. The wall scraped against his back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, his shoulder blades pressing uncomfortably against the brick. It didn’t matter, because Simon was in front of him, one hand tangled in Nathan’s hair, kissing him hard in a way that made Nathan see stars behind his closed eyelids. Even the distant roll of thunder and the increasingly frequent drops of rain couldn’t distract them as Nathan clutched Simon’s shirt, pulling him closer until they were pressed tightly together.

Simon shoved his thigh between Nathan’s legs and curved his hand round Nathan’s hip, cupping his arse. He pulled away to kiss and nip at Nathan’s throat.

“Jesus,” Nathan breathed. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Shut up,” Simon murmured against Nathan’s throat.

Nathan tilted his head back to give Simon better access. He’d never expected Simon to be willing to do this, to make out in an alley where anyone could walk past and see them there, Nathan’s shirt pushed up and Simon’s hands all over him. Nathan had expected to have to coax Simon out of the chaste kisses and hand-holding stage, not this explosion of pent-up sexual frustration and daddy issues that rivalled Nathan’s.

Nathan was about to unbutton his jeans, public indecency laws be damned, when the heavens opened and they were suddenly soaked with icy rain. Nathan gasped, arousal fading at the unwanted cold shower.

Simon pulled away. His hair was messed up, his lips swollen. “Fuck.” He yanked Nathan’s shirt back down to cover his stomach. “Let’s go.”

Nathan threaded his fingers through Simon’s and allowed himself to be led through the dark streets to Simon’s block of flats.

…

Simon locked the door behind them and Nathan stepped closer, grabbing him around the waist. Simon tilted his head to let Nathan nuzzle into his neck. Nathan pressed his cold nose against Simon’s skin just to feel him shiver.

“You’re freezing,” Simon complained. He gently shoved Nathan aside to flick the lights on.

Nathan shivered, suddenly cold without Simon to cling to. He was soaked. He pushed his wet curls out of his face, screwing up his nose at the feeling. Fucking rain.

He glanced at Simon. His shirt was clinging to his chest and arms and Nathan was suddenly violently  thrown back to watching _Pride and Prejudice_ with his mum and having to hide his boner for Colin Firth. Nathan’s shirt was soaked through too, but he thought the effect was probably less Mr Darcy and more wet cat.

“You should take that off,” Simon suggested. “You’ll get sick.”

“I’m glad you’re so concerned for my welfare.” Nathan stepped closer and undid Simon’s top button.

Simon caught Nathan’s wrists and pulled him in close for a quick kiss. “Come on.” Simon took Nathan’s hand and led him down the hall, past a row of closed doors, and into the bathroom.

“Is this going to be something kinky? Because I think watersports should be saved for a special occasion.”

Simon gave Nathan a swat on the arse. “I was going to ask if you wanted a shower.”

“Which variety?”

Simon ignored Nathan in favour of unbuttoning his shirt. Nathan turned round to stand in front of Simon and took over. He could feel Simon’s erection against his thigh, and pressed against it to hear Simon gasp.

Nathan finally finished with the tiny, fiddly buttons, and shoved the shirt over Simon’s shoulders. He gave Simon’s bare chest an appreciative once-over. He was fucking gorgeous. It really wasn’t fair that Simon looked like _that_ under his clothes, but Nathan found it hard to be envious when he got to touch all that muscle and smooth pale skin.

Nathan bent his head and pressed his mouth to Simon’s chest, trailing kisses over his bare skin, so cold against Nathan’s mouth.

Simon’s breath hitched when Nathan’s lips brushed his nipple, so Nathan did it again as he began to undo Simon’s trousers. Nathan dropped to his knees and kissed Simon’s stomach as he finally shoved his trousers and boxers down over his hips.

Nathan sat back to get a proper look at him. After all that time, Simon was naked in front of him and Nathan didn’t have to pretend not to stare. Watching Simon quickly change at community service really hadn’t prepared him for this—not that Nathan’s a pervert or anything, but the mirror right next to Nathan’s locker just happened to give him a fantastic view of _Simon’s_ locker, and, well, it was pretty tempting to glance over every now and then. This time, Nathan was free to appreciate the view.

Simon was squirming under Nathan’s gaze.

“Everything okay?” Nathan leans in and presses his mouth to Simon’s inner thigh, making him jump.

“Have you done anything with a boy before?”

“Yeah. Once or twice.”

“I haven’t. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Anxiety was creeping back into Simon’s tone. Apparently a few public snogging sessions hadn’t been quite enough to make up for years of repression.

Nathan patted Simon’s thigh. “It doesn’t matter. You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it,” Simon snapped. His blush was spreading down his chest. It was cute.

“Care to share?”

“You want me to tell you…”

“What you think about when you touch yourself.”

“Sometimes I think about you,” Simon said in a rush, his blush deepening.

“Only sometimes? I’m hurt.”

“Most of the time.”

“Specifics would be nice.”

“Use your imagination,” Simon snapped.

“Come on, Barry. Talk dirty to me.”

“Can you use my name if we’re going to have sex?”

“Please, Simon?” Nathan slipped his hand between Simon’s legs and wrapped it around Simon’s cock.

God, Simon was so hard. He exhaled in a rush and from the way his thigh muscles were twitching, Nathan could tell Simon was forcing himself to stay still. That wasn’t any fun. Nathan rubbed over the head, spreading precum over his fingers. Simon gasped and pushed into Nathan’s hand and Nathan allowed himself a victorious smirk. The feeling only lasted a second, before Simon’s hand shot down to grip Nathan’s wrist and force him to stop.

“What’s wrong?”

Simon’s cheeks tinted pink. “I was going to…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to come too soon,” he said in a rush.

“Making you come is the entire point.” Nathan twisted his hand out of Simon’s and wrapped it around Simon’s cock again. He gave up on ever finishing the damn handjob and slipped the head of Simon’s cock into his mouth.

Simon whimpered and his hand flew to Nathan’s hair. His fingers wound through Nathan’s tangled curls; too rough, but Nathan didn’t care. He put his hands on Simon’s hips, pushing him back against the door to keep him still. He didn’t think this would take very long; Simon was so fucking worked up already. It was hot as fuck, knowing that just kissing Nathan had made him so squirmy and horny and _hard_.

Simon covered Nathan’s hand with his own where it rested on his hip, winding their fingers together and clutching Nathan’s hand like he never wanted to let go. “Nathan, stop,” Simon panted. “I’m going to—”

“Mm.” Nathan pulled back. “Go on then.”

Simon’s grip tightened in Nathan’s hair, pulling him in closer.

Nathan was too preoccupied with getting Simon’s dick back in his mouth to tell him that it wasn’t exactly polite to try and force it. Simon’s hips twitched, pushing into Nathan’s mouth. Nathan gagged a little more than necessary, letting saliva drip down Simon’s shaft. He blinked away tears and tried again, relaxing his throat to take Simon as deep as he could.

“Fuck,” Simon whimpered.

Nathan slipped a hand into his own jeans, cupping his dick through his shorts, just enough to take the edge off as he lavished attention on Simon.

Simon was squirming in place, trying not to choke Nathan again, but obviously dying to just shove his head down and make him take it, and if only he knew just how much Nathan would enjoy that.

Nathan pulled back and tongued the head of Simon’s cock. All the warning he got was a muffled moan before Simon was coming on his tongue. He squeezed Nathan’s hand hard, groaning as Nathan swallowed around him until Simon weakly pushed him away.

Nathan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up.

Simon had turned pink again. He slipped out from between Nathan and the door. “Sorry. I tried to tell you.” He leaned into the shower and twisted the taps on.

“Doesn’t matter.” Nathan yanked his t-shirt over his head. “Just means we get to start on round two.” He winked at Simon and stripped his jeans and briefs off, deliberately bending down in front of Simon, before stepping into the shower.

The water was almost too hot against his cold skin. Nathan closed his eyes and leaned his head back to soak his hair. Nathan could hear Simon moving around, but didn’t open his eyes until Simon touched his waist.

“Move over.” Simon squeezed in next to Nathan.

The water spilled down over his chest and shoulders and Nathan was seized with a sudden desire to lick every inch of him. He bent down to press his mouth to Simon’s shoulder, sucking and biting until he was sure Simon would be bearing a mark for a while. The thought made Nathan’s cock twitch. He pitched his hips forward, pressing his erection against Simon’s stomach.

Simon tensed up immediately. Nathan understood; the first time he’d touched another boy’s dick had been… well, it had actually been kind of brilliant, but he wasn’t as neurotic as Simon.

“Don’t freak out,” Nathan murmured.

“I’m not.”

“It won’t bite.”

Simon scowled at him and then— _oh_. Simon’s hand was on Nathan’s cock, slowly stroking him and rubbing his palm against Nathan’s balls. Nathan whimpered, open-mouthed, his nails digging into Simon’s back.

“Yeah, just… keep doing that. Harder.”

Simon was watching him intently, cataloguing his reactions. It was making Nathan blush, something that he was pretty sure he wasn’t even capable of anymore. Simon was good at this—maybe not surprising, considering that he’d probably had a bit of practice—but Nathan didn’t want this to stop at handjobs.

At some point, Simon had brought a bottle of lube into the shower. It was the expensive shit too, one that would hold up under all the water. Maybe Simon wanted this as much as Nathan did.

Nathan reached past Simon and grabbed the bottle. “Is this a hint?”

“Thought it might be useful.” Simon’s hand stills on Nathan’s cock. “If you want to.”

Nathan flicked the cap open. Before he could squeeze some over his fingers, Simon took the bottle.

“I wanted to do that part.”

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.” Nathan watched Simon coat his fingers with lube, his mouth going dry.

He didn’t even care that Simon had assumed Nathan would be bottoming. It was their first time; Simon was nervous about enough without worrying about taking it up the arse. At least Nathan had done this before. Well, kind of. Simon didn’t need to know that the furthest Nathan had gone with another bloke was a few blowjobs and a spot of dry-humping. This was _sex_. This was where Nathan fucking excelled, and he wasn’t about to—

Nathan’s train of thought was completely de-railed as Simon’s hand slipped around his hip and down between his thighs. Nathan spread his legs a little, leaning against the wall to give Simon better access.

“Is this okay?” Simon asked softly as he pushed one finger inside Nathan.

Nathan exhaled, biting his lip. “It’s very okay.” He tilted Simon’s head back so he could kiss him, muffling his whimpers against Simon’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before Simon had a couple of fingers inside him, and Nathan was starting to feel the stretch. He was panting lightly, messily licking into Simon’s mouth, not able to stop his little whines of pleasure.

Then Simon stopped, making Nathan groan.

“I want to try—it might be easier.” Simon gently turned Nathan around so he was facing away from Simon and pushed him into place, manipulating him so was standing bent over, braced against the wall.

Nathan arched his back under Simon’s hands, pushing his arse out. Having such a firm hand on him always made Nathan weak, and this was no exception. When Simon’s fingers pushed into him again Nathan bit his lip to muffle a groan, one hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock to try to delay his orgasm. He pressed his forehead against the wall, the tile cool against his burning hot skin. Simon was hot too, his hand on Nathan’s hip, smoothing over his bare wet skin.

Water flowed down Nathan’s back, over his arse, where Simon had three fingers inside him, twisting and pushing in. Nathan was going to come, he just knew it. He stroked his cock feverishly as if it would make up for the torturously slow pace Simon was setting, giving up on trying to make this last. Simon angled his fingers, brushing Nathan’s prostate and sending little shocks of pleasure through him. Nathan whined softly, trying to keep quiet but also wanting Simon to know what he was doing to him, to know how much of a desperate _slut_ Nathan was.

“Please,” Nathan begged, barely aware that it was out loud. He closed his eyes, shuddering, cock pulsing in his hand as he came all over the tiles and his own fingers, spilling over, dripping down his wrist, and then—

…

Minutes passed in a hazy blur. All Nathan was aware of was Simon; his mouth on Nathans, lips feeling hot and swollen, his hand in Nathan’s hair, warm bodies pressed together. His tongue stroked Nathan’s, eliciting a small sigh. The only sounds were their soft breathing and the sheets shifting over them.

Both of them were hard, and Nathan was dimly aware of arousal settling heavy in his stomach as Simon’s cock rubbed against his own. How could he even focus on that when Simon was kissing him like this, filling Nathan’s mind with thoughts of bare skin, the scent of soap from their shower, Simon’s breath warm on his cheek…

Simon pulled away slightly and pressed a kiss to Nathan’s cheek. Nathan whined softly and opened his eyes. Simon was watching him with that intense gaze that used to give Nathan serious serial killer vibes, but the impression was a little different when they were naked in bed together.

Nathan brushed his thumb over Simon’s lower lip. “You’re getting pretty good at that.”

“We’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Mm.” Nathan kissed Simon again, then inhaled sharply as Simon’s hand wrapped around him. “Do you seriously want to go again? Horny bastard.”

Simon’s thigh pushed between Nathan’s legs and Nathan couldn’t help but rock his hips forward.

“You don’t want to?” Simon’s tone was teasing, no longer unsure of himself.

“No.” Nathan wrapped his leg over Simon’s hip. “I’m clearly being taken advantage of here.”

“Clearly,” Simon agreed. He grabbed Nathan’s thigh and rolled them so he was on top.

Nathan spread his legs, letting Simon fit between them.

Simon leaned over him to open a drawer, fumbling around for a moment before pulling out a condom. “Want to?”

“I’m naked in your bed,” Nathan pointed out. “And I let you finger me about ten minutes ago. Consider that my _enthusiastic_ consent.”

“Just checking.” Simon rubbed his fingers over Nathan’s tattoos.

Nathan suddenly desperately wanted to feel Simon tracing them with his tongue. He was starting to feel a little light-headed. His legs were spread almost obscenely wide, exposing him completely, and he was aching, needing Simon to just touch him already.

“Go on then.”

Nathan was practically shaking with anticipation. He was so ready for this, had been ever since he’d first straddled Simon’s lap and snogged him like his life depended on it. All that time he’d just wanted _more_ and now he was finally going to get it.

Simon carefully rolled the condom on and stroked himself, coating his cock with lube. Nathan impatiently hooked his thighs over Simon’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Simon’s dick was pressing against his entrance, and Nathan sank his teeth into his lower lip as Simon finally pushed in, making Nathan exhale in a rush and arch his back

“Fuck,” Nathan whimpered. “ _Fuck_. Ah…” He twisted his fingers in the sheets.

Simon’s cock felt so good inside him, fucking _big_ and hard and hot, so different to getting fucked with a strap-on all those weeks ago. It was better than Nathan had imagined, even more so than those fantasies he’d had after they’d kissed, on his mattress in the community centre with his fingers shoved inside himself and his other hand working his cock until he was sore.

Simon had stopped, letting Nathan adjust; although the way his breathing had become rough and his fingers dug into Nathan’s thigh, it was as much for him as it was for Nathan.

Nathan felt like he should say something meaningful, considering that they were finally consummating their relationship after all that drama, but what popped out of his mouth instead was, “I guess this does make me the bitch.”

Simon stared at him for a long moment then turned his head, muffling his laughter against Nathan’s thigh. “You’re such a prick,” he mumbled, then softened it with a kiss.

“Noted. You should probably start fucking me now.”

“I will if it will make you shut up.” Simon slowly pulled out and pushed back in, getting used to the feeling.

It didn’t take long for him to work out how Nathan liked it, slow deep thrusts that sent pleasure sparking up Nathan’s spine. Simon leaned forwards, pressing Nathan’s thighs to his chest, and thank god Nathan was flexible enough for this position because having Simon on top of him, Nathan’s cock brushing against his abs… Fuck, Nathan was _gone_.

“I used to think about sucking you off,” Simon confesses, his mouth on Nathan’s ear. “I saw you in the locker room once.”

“I knew you saw that, you little pervert,” Nathan breathed.

“I went home and imagined it was me making you come like that.”

Nathan groaned. The thought that, even after they’d argued, Simon had gone home and gotten into bed, that image had still been in his mind… that he’d wanked off fantasising about taking Nathan’s cock into his mouth and sucking him right there in the locker room—

A hard thrust brought him sharply back into the moment. Simon was keeping up a torturously slow pace, making it hard for Nathan to focus on anything other than the faint burn and stretch of Simon’s cock moving inside him.

Nathan’s hips were starting to ache, his thighs burning, but he ignored it, rocking his hips up to meet Simon’s thrusts. Nathan moaned, lips parted, breath coming out in short, sharp pants. He clutched at Simon’s shoulders, nails raking over his skin. He was so hard, needing a hand around his dick, but that would mean letting go of Simon and Nathan couldn’t do that, not when Simon was fucking him so hard and kissing him so sweetly.

This really wasn’t going to last much longer.

Simon let go of Nathan’s thigh to press his hand between them, his fingers rubbing over Nathan’s nipple then down to wrap around his aching cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nathan mewled, throwing his head back on the pillow. He wriggled his hips, pushing into Simon’s hand, wanting _more_. “Fuck, I’m going to come.”

“Nathan…” Simon’s voice was husky and needy, his breath hot on Nathan’s throat, then his teeth sank into Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan felt him come, felt his muscles tense and tighten as his cock pulsed inside Nathan, rhythm stuttering as he pushed in as deep as Nathan could take it, and Simon whimpered against Nathan’s throat, his hand not stopping on Nathan’s cock.

Nathan couldn’t think straight, his world narrowing to Simon’s teeth in his skin and Simon’s cock in his arse and _Simon_ , and before he could do anything to prolong it he was coming, back arching off the bed, pressing his chest to Simon’s and spilling over Simon’s hand and his own stomach. Nathan dug his nails into Simon’s shoulders, keeping him close, feeling both their heartbeats racing.

Simon pressed a kiss to the place he’d just bitten, soothing the slight sting. He gently brushed Nathan’s sweaty curls out of his face and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. They stayed there for a moment, exchanging lazy kisses, Nathan too tired to actually move, until their position became uncomfortable.

Nathan whined softly as Simon pulled out and sat up. Cold air rushed between them, making Nathan shiver as he unfolded himself, feeling the prickling in his toes as he stretched his legs.

Simon clumsily removed the condom and tied it off before pitching it in the vague direction of his bin and lying down.

“Fuck,” Nathan said thickly. He rolled over to lie next to Simon, absently wiping his hands on the sheets.

“Mm.”

Nathan smiled against Simon’s shoulder and quickly dissolved in giggles.

“What?” Simon was sleepy and completely out of it.

“Your come face is fucking adorable.”

“Fuck off.”

“They were by far the cutest orgasms I’ve ever seen. Like a little kitten spunking itself.”

Simon screwed up his nose. “Yours is terrible.” He wrapped his arm around Nathan and slid his fingers into Nathan’s hair. “We should have gotten a towel.”

“I used the sheet.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“You’ll have to wash them anyway, might as well make it worth it.” Nathan grabbed a handful of sheet and wiped up the traces of cum on his stomach.

“We have to _sleep_ here.”

Nathan shrugged. He sat up and got out of bed, wincing when his feet hit the cold floor. He turned on the bedside lamp and walked over to the main switch to flick it off so the room was dimly lit, bathed in the soft glow of the lamp.

His clothes were in a heap by the door, where he’d dropped them earlier. Normally this was when Nathan would get dressed and fuck off, no feelings hurt. He almost missed it. A thought pushed, unwelcome, into Nathan’s mind; maybe he should save himself the pain if, in the cold sobriety of the morning, Simon decided that he couldn’t deal with this after all. Nathan picked up his boxers to untangle them from his shirt.

“Nathan?” Simon sounded so fucking uncertain that Nathan’s heart sank.

“Yeah?” Nathan looked over to see Simon curled around his pillow.

Simon was chewing his lower lip. “Are you going to stay?” It was possible that Simon was trying to act like he didn’t give a shit either way, but if so, he was failing miserably.

Nathan tossed his shirt back to the floor and answered Simon by getting back into bed and pressing his cold feet against Simon’s legs.

“You’re freezing.” Simon wrapped his arm around Nathan’s waist, pulling him close.

Nathan pressed his face against Simon’s chest and they stayed there for a long moment, the only movement the constant stroking of Simon’s fingers over the sweaty nape of Nathan’s neck.

“What happens now?” Simon asked.

“We cuddle, get some sleep, then you make me breakfast.”

“I meant with us.”

“Don’t overthink it.” Nathan closed his eyes. “You’d better not kick me out in the morning,” he whispered.

“I won’t.” Simon stroked Nathan’s hair, combing through the tangles with his fingers. “You can stay as long as you want if you’re like this.” Simon ran his hand down Nathan’s back to cup his bare arse, dissolving the tension.

“Pervert. You’d better make me breakfast in the morning.”

“What do you want?”

Fuck it. Nathan’s had his heart broken already, he survived. And he likes the odds this time.

“Pancakes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, especially about Nathan's voice - I don't think I've ever written much from his POV. Simon is easier :P


End file.
